About Progression Design - Lancelot Diblan - 1702654
The player start in the New Babylon city and just discover his new powers since the re-enchantment, the old Babylon felt during his journey to master his gift, but since the destruction of his city he decide to build the new one and completely stop his training but as the supernatural being get closer again he has no other choice but to learn to master his powers. But before any training the player will only be able to use firearm as he avoids using his powers. Those weapons will always still be accessible to the player at any time in the game. At level 1 the first training constitutes the tutorial of the game; the main goal is to master the first three technics to help him start his quest to learn more abilities and maybe stop the re-enchantment. From level 1 to 60, the player earn experience by killing supernatural beings, when he gets enough experience, he will unlock the access to new abilities by completing a practice. Those practice are very dangerous for the character, if it goes wrong, he will lose control of his power and will damage his stats, to avoid that the player will always have a short amount of time to swallow a Disenchanters if he has one with him sure. If it goes well, he will be able to use a new ability. Without certain abilities the player will not be able to fight or confront some supernatural beings or situation, that can lead to a complicated situation for him, so he must manage his progression by keeping it balanced during his journey. Concerning the practices allowing the player to learn new abilities, the player will have to find and explore old ruins/dungeons to find old artefacts, those artefacts connect the gifted to a new source of energy, he will then be able to access this energy whenever or wherever he wants and use it to perform attacks or defence spells. But the main idea is first finding an artefacts / learn to access the energy behind it / master it / and finally use it as an ability against obstacle or supernatural beings. From level 20 to 60 the player will be able to access a new kind of dungeons and new kinds of artefacts, those artefacts will allow the player, if he can master them, to perform new abilities and kill faster and easier supernatural beings. Any abilities learn before level 20 can still kill them but are very weak. With this system the player will have to choose and adapt his strategy to finish the game. From level 50 to 60 when the player gets further in the game, he will be able to catch and mind control supernatural being to help him fight other or simply to travel faster his power on supernatural beings directly depend on his level, for example at level 50 the control will only last 10 seconds but at level 60 it could last 5 minutes.